The Next Day
by TheLineCero
Summary: Olvidarse del día de San Valentín es una cabronada. Pero tener amigos cabrones que te lo recuerden, lo es aún más. {KnB If}
1. Satsuki: ¿Te habías olvidado?

**Anime: **_Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating: **_Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Satsuki:** _¿Te habías olvidado…?_

Creo que una persona puede tener muchos motivos para enfadarse. Te puede ir de pena un examen y odiar al listillo que ha sacado matrícula, tener que aguantar al típico colega plasta que sólo sabe hablar de sus hijos en el trabajo o encabronarte por cualquier otra cosa sin sentido simplemente porque has tenido un día de mierda. Qué se yo. Nunca me había parado a pensar en los problemas personales de otros o en cómo podría afectar a su carácter. Generalmente, me habrían importado bastante poco si la cosa no fuese conmigo…

El problema es que al parecer lo era, y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué. Lo suyo era que, como todas las mañanas, un hombre sano quisiera desfogar sus primeras necesidades con la pareja con la que vive, y mucho más si tenía esa predisposición a dormir despatarrado y con el pijama a medio cerrar. Creo que después de dos noches seguidas pelándome de frío en los turnos de noche, un merecido restregón mañanero no estaba de más. Vamos, digo yo…

—No, Aomine-kun. Tengo que irme —me dijo. Obviamente, pensé que estaba de coña. Que sería otra de sus cortantes pero cariñosas maneras de decirme _"hazlo suave porque siempre te pasas tres pueblos"_ y que, como siempre, cedería a esos_ cinco minutitos_ más que acababan convirtiéndose en treinta. Pero no. El muy capullete se había levantado, arreglado y pirado antes de que yo pudiese asimilar que me había dejado a media erección. No contento con eso, se limitó a echarme aquel mismo medio día de la guardería cuando, aprovechando la media hora para comer, me pasaba a verle. Esa misma noche llegó a las tantas, cortó en seco el intento que tuve de meterme a la ducha con él y se quedó frito antes de que yo pudiera ponerme el puñetero pijama. O tiene un cabreo de cojones o ahora el de la poca presencia soy yo. Quién sabe, ¿eso se pega…?

—…-chan. ¡Dai-chan! —la voz chillona de Satsuki me devolvió al presente, donde por algún motivo estoy pasando mi día libre en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial—. No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

—No mucho… —admito. Bastante coñazo es ya estar compensando un día de compras que le pedí hace años, cuando decidí cambiar de equipo para los entrenamientos. A esta mujer no se le pasa una. Bostecé y me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla, atontado y sin ideas de lo que podría haberle pasado a mi intensa vida sexual. ¿Es que le solté alguna guarrada sin darme cuenta? Imposible, porque se las suelto siempre. ¿Le habrá dolido y le da corte decírmelo? Nah, él no es del tipo de tío que se avergüenza con esas cosas. Pero entonces, ¿qué?

Algo tiene que pasar cuando tu novio te esquiva como si fueras una mala derrota.

—Presta atención, ¿quieres? Aún nos falta pasarnos por…

—Oye —la interrumpí, casi sin darme cuenta—. Tú te ganas la vida con las paranoias de otros, ¿qué significa cuando la persona a la que supuestamente le gustas pasa de ti?

Hubo un silencio que se rompió cuando Satsuki se llevó la mano a los labios y soltó una risita.

—¿Eeh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dai-chan se siente solo y abandonado?

—¡C-cállate! No tiene nada que ver conmigo —mentí, intentando que no se notase que aún me costaba sincerarme con respecto a aquellos temas. Que esté rozando los treinta no significa que pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de un tío, que vivo con él y que me muero por saber que maldita mosca le ha picado para poder follármelo de una santa vez.

Si ha colado o no, no lo sé. Satsuki sólo se enderezó en la silla y empezó a juguetear con la espuma del café que se había pedido, sin rebatirme nada más.

—Si la persona a la que le gustas te ignora puede deberse a que ya no le interesas como antes —gracias por el baño de agua fría que acabas de darme, Satsuki…—. O puede que se trate de una técnica para llamar la atención.

—¿Llamar la atención?

—Sí. Es la llamada psicología inversa. Una persona que se siente constantemente deseada puede tener una racha de autoestima que de manera inevitable buscará cuando el objeto en el que despierta ese deseo desaparece —sonrió, de esa manera suya que un día dio miedo a los alumnos de primero—. Las chicas la utilizamos mucho.

Dudo que esté intentando llamar mi atención. No tendría ningún sentido, porque nos vemos la cara todos los días. Además, no creo que a estas alturas le dé por ponerse graciosillo jugando al gato y al ratón conmigo.

—¿Y de verdad os creéis que eso funciona con nosotros...?

—¿Por qué te crees que estás aquí hoy? —touchè—. Además, también hay elementos no relacionados con el explotar o no los sentimientos. Puede que no le gusten según que hábitos o amistades. ¡Incluso que no terminase de satisfacerle el regalo de San Valentín! —su tono de broma me dio una bofetada, y de las buenas.

Hostias.

—Algunos de mis pacientes me trajeron chocolates ayer, ¡tan monos! Y mi prometido propuso… —la dejé de oír, y pude notar como bajaba la taza de café que pretendía terminarse y me taladraba con la mirada durante un minuto entero—… ¿Te habías olvidado?

Completamente. No soy del tipo de persona que presta atención a esas mariconadas, y mucho menos si estoy trabajando dentro de un horario que te hace desear pegarte un tiro. Nunca tuve que preocuparme por seguir el ritual de comprar una caja de bombones y dársela a quien me gustase, más que nada porque me parecía una gilipollez. Aunque tal vez, y siendo el primer San Valentín que pasábamos como pareja, hubiera sido lo suyo celebrarlo de alguna manera. Si estaba enfadado por eso, estoy jodido.

—Te toca redimirte, Dai-chan —y con una mirada misteriosa, Satsuki creyó que una palmada en el hombro ayudaría.


	2. Kise: Te voy a dar un consejo

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Kise:** _Te voy a dar un consejo._

Kise seguía siendo popular. Era el guapo, el _carismático_ y el que le ponía una sonrisa a todo el mundo, aunque fuera más plástica que las tetas de cualquier famosa. Supongo que en eso consiste ser un modelo que está rumbo a lo más alto de su carrera. Gracias a que Satsuki tiene la mala costumbre de hablarme de cosas que no me interesan un carajo, sé que Kise ha participado en numerosos spots de marca, presentaciones de temporada, inauguraciones de tiendas de ropa y se ha vuelto la cara de no sé qué marca de colonia.

Y claro, también está el hecho de que, irónicamente, es el único de la Generación de los Milagros que se ha dedicado verdaderamente al baloncesto como carrera profesional; así que estábamos hablando de un Kise que tenía el ego por las nubes y con el cual no quería encontrarme ni por casualidad…

… así que no entiendo por qué demonios estoy hablando con él ahora mismo.

—Meter la pata es tan propio de Aominecchi. ¡Recuerdo que en el instituto tampoco eras muy delicado con las chicas! —con un gesto que se me antojó asquerosamente femenino, añadió:— Aunque también es verdad que no se te acercaban muchas, para empezar…

Lo pasé de largo y decidí que era una buena idea hacerme el sordo durante los cinco minutos que lo perdiese de vista.

Me había interceptado después de que Satsuki cortase de lleno sus compras para ir a atender, según ella, una urgencia de última hora. Y dada la sincronización de Kise al aparecer en mi camino a la estación y lo puesto que estaba en mi supuesta no-vida privada, imaginé que la única urgencia que tenía era la de cotillear como una loca.

—¡No tienes que ofenderte, Aominecchi! —escuché entonces a Kise, que me seguía—. Que hayas pescado a una significa que no lo estás haciendo tan mal —¡será cabrón!—, así que no te des por vencido tan rápido. Que os hayáis peleado no es el fin; sólo tienes que volver a reconquistarla.

—¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, Kise? No sé, ir a preñar adolescentes con tus encantos…

—Eso ya lo hice esta mañana —respondió, con una malicia tan evidente que sólo pude parar y mirarle con la ceja alzada. Kise siempre había sido de ese tipo de tíos que se creen capaces de hacer caer las bragas de cualquier mujer con solo hablar, por lo que resulta realmente desconcertante que esté usando su tono de playboy millonario conmigo. Y viéndolo de cerca, no es que su miradita esté ayudándole a desconcertarme menos…

_¿"Viéndolo de cerca"?_

—Te voy a dar un consejo —me había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros con tal arte que no me había dado ni cuenta; aunque es obvio que lo que terminó de ponerme los pelos de punta fue aquel aire de _soplanucas_ con el que se inclinó hacia mi luego.

—No quiero consejos de alguien que viste de rosa y amarillo…

—Sonríe —al parecer vio conveniente ignorar mi cálida apreciación—. No hay mujer que se resista a la sonrisa brillante de un hombre. Tienes que hacerle recordar por qué se enamoró de ti en primer lugar, enseñarle que aún puedes volver a hacerlo cuantas veces quieras. ¡Sonríe! —gesticuló con el brazo libre—. Y cuando la encandiles con tu presencia, muéstrale tu buen gusto con el mejor repertorio de complementos que puedas encontrar. Algo de _Gucci,_ por ejemplo…

No me gustó nada el silencio que vino después. Y ni que decir de esa falsa inocencia que expresó después, poniéndose un dedo en la mejilla como una colegiala a punto de tener una mala idea.

—¿Qué tal algo de ropa interior sexy? —me miró, sonrió como un idiota y pasó el dedo a mi mejilla. Repito: estás demasiado cerca—. Aominecchi tiene una piel muy exótica, así que siempre he pensado que te quedaría bien un _tanga de leopardo_…

—¡Que te den!


	3. Midorima: Obviamente, todo es culpa tuya

**Serie:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Midorima:** _Obviamente, todo es culpa tuya._

_—Acuario está en lo más bajo de la clasificación esta semana, mientras que Virgo lleva dos en el segundo puesto. Eso significa que el flujo de energía entre ambos signos es demasiado diferente para que os podáis entender. De todas maneras, que un Acuario y un Virgo se entiendan ya es lo suficientemente desconcertante…_

Entender, lo que se dice "entender" a Midorima, pues como que no. Tenía un don para parar el tiempo cada vez que hablaba que nunca llegué a explicarme. Tal vez fuera por aquella voz monótona que ponía cuando te soltaba alguno de sus royos frikis o porque daba explicaciones innecesarias a temas que, francamente, a ninguno nos importaban una mierda. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, no me hacía especial ilusión el tenerle susurrándome en la oreja, mientras el vagón donde he acabado subiéndome para volver a casa se llenaba cada vez más de empresarios sudorosos y chiquillas de secundaria a las que les preocupa que acabe tocándoles el culo.

Me consuelo pensando que, por lo menos, no tengo que ser testigo de cómo carga en la mano cualquier mariconada de las suyas, como el bonsái o el dichoso teleñeco que le vi la última vez.

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

___—_Me lo dio Kise. Y ya me ha puesto al día —lo delató sin más—. _Obviamente, todo es culpa tuya._

—¿¡Ah!?

___—_Los Acuario son personas muy sensibles, y aprovecharte de su tolerancia sólo hará que acaben buscando lo que no se les da en otra parte. Y aunque San Valentín sea un día puramente comercial, que te niegues tan contundentemente a celebrarlo…

Que alguien que sigue el horóscopo se atreva a juzgar lo que es o no comercial es la leche…

—No me negué a celebrarlo… —expliqué.

Pero Midorima tuvo una gran facilidad para ignorarme y continuar:

___—_De todas maneras, lo hecho, hecho está. Tu fuerte nunca han sido los planes, pero te aconsejo que tengas alguno si quieres reconciliarte con Kuroko —la voz se amortiguó, como si hubiese alejado el móvil—. _Llevadle a la sala dos y limpiad esta sangre, va a matarse alguien…_

Tiene que ser mentira. ¿Más consejos? Me lo esperaba de Kise, con su estúpida postura del _"sonríe, deslumbra, sonríe"_ y su gran momento de diva con lo del tanga; pero que Midorima también esté en el ajo ya no me parece serio. No. De hecho, creo que se lo están tomando _demasiado_ en serio. ¿Y me estaba sermoneando mientras trabajaba?

Que Tetsu estuviera enfadado era cosa mía, coño…

—Creo que puedo encargarme solito de mis propios problemas —parpadeé. Y entonces me di cuenta. Kise había asumido, como cualquiera en la situación, que mi novia era eso, una novia—. ¿… Y tú como sabes que hablo de Tetsu?

_—_…

Y va y me cuelga. Sólo para mandarme un mensaje al minuto después diciendo que _"la estatua de un Tanuki, el objeto de la suerte para los Acuario, sería un buen regalo para ir empezando"._

Creo que yo sí tendría que tener los huevos así de grandes para presentarme en casa con semejante cosa y esperar que funcionase…


	4. Murasakibara: Muere

**Serie:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Murasakibara:** _Muere…_

Quiero pensar que todo iba bien. Que cualquier conflicto que hubiéramos tenido durante todo este año de relación quedase solucionado en los revolcones que le seguían, y que Tetsu no se entretuviese demasiado pensando en ellos. Por mucha memoria que haga, no puedo llegar a ningún momento exacto donde discutiéramos hasta el punto de que me mandase a dormir al sofá… Aunque una vez se atrincheró en la habitación alegando que le dolía demasiado el culo como para soportar toda una noche a mis intentos de volver a metérsela. Obviamente es un caso aislado que no ha vuelto a repetirse desde que la sutil amenaza de quedarme sin sexo tres meses surgiese de manera inocente y espontánea, muy a lo Tetsu.

De todas maneras, ¿de verdad esperaba que me presentase en casa con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones? Creo que nos conocemos ya lo suficiente como para saber que eso no pasaría ni por error. No me imagino apareciendo en plan pagafantas de película con un ramo lleno de corazones y lazos, como el que aún hay en la floristería que acabo de dejar atrás.

Gracias a Midorima y su charla aturdidora, me he bajado una estación antes. Y sólo para ver, mientras no me quedaban más huevos que caminar hasta casa, como las tiendas retiraban las decoraciones de San Valentín para dejar paso a nuevas vías de publicidad engañosa. En una pastelería aún hay alguien metido en el escaparate, quitando la parafernalia roja y colocando muñequitos de boda.

Ni siquiera sé si a Tetsu le gusta el chocolate, joder. No es que sea un tío muy comunicativo, aunque hasta hacía más bien poco podíamos entendernos perfectamente. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado entonces?

La pantalla de cristal del escaparate donde he perdido el tiempo vibra entonces, y levanto la vista sólo para encontrarme de frente con una cara que es imposible no reconocer. No fastidies, ¿se han puesto todos de acuerdo?

—… —me está mirando, pero no está muy por la labor de hacer nada más. Está jugueteando con un chupete que no deja quieto en un lado concreto de la boca, mientras que obviamente se está convirtiendo en una atracción para más de uno. No siempre ves a un tío de dos metros y pico apretado contra el expositor de una tienda… ¿Puedo fingir que no le he visto? Sí, me voy.

—Minechin, ¿es verdad que obligaste a tu novia a tirar todos los chocolates que te había comprado para San Valentín porque no querías celebrarlo con ella? —escuché antes de doblar la esquina, y me pregunté cómo cojones hacían para que la historia evolucionase de una manera diferente cada vez que se contaba.

Fue una estupidez girarme, porque más de media calle me deseaba la muerte con la mirada.

—Que bien os lo pasáis, ¿no? —tuve que acercarme antes de que siguiera inventándose cosas. ¡Que aquella era una de las zonas de mis patrullas, coño! No necesito más mala fama de la que tengo—. ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso? ¿Kise? ¿Midorima?

Murasakibara tuvo la misma facilidad para ignorarme y plantarme una mano en la cabeza, con la firme intención de clavarme al suelo.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Has tirado chocolates a la basura? Muere…

—No he tirado nada… —lo aparté de un manotazo.

—Te aplastaré… —me plantó la otra mano.

—¡Estate quieto! —tuve que agarrarle las muñecas.

—Atsushi, ¿qué haces? ¿Has terminado de organizar las estanterías? —vi aparecer a alguien a su espalda, e inmediatamente lo asocié con el número doce del Yôsen. Cuando se asomó, con una caja bajo el brazo, lo hizo evidentemente para mirarme y volver a dirigirse a Murasakibara:— ¿Aún estás enfadado por eso? Ya te dije que no sabes si lo que te han dicho sobre él es verdad o no, así que no tiene sentido ponerte a pelear ahora.

_"¿Si es verdad o no?"_ Anda que me ayuda…

—No te metas, Murochin. Estoy seguro de que él es capaz de hacer cosas como esas.

—Oye…

—Aún cuando fuera cierto, no puedes inmiscuirte en las cosas de otros. Así que cálmate.

—Sigo aquí, ¿sabéis?

Murasakibara hizo un puchero y se apartó, aún enrabietado. Es evidente que ha acabado poco convencido, pero si piensa que mirándome mal va a conseguir algo es que sigue siendo un crío caprichoso. Por otro lado, el del lunar me mira como si barajase la posibilidad verdadera de que pudiera ser tan cabronazo con mi supuesta novia, y la sonrisilla que le acabó curvando los labios me dio a entender que sí, que lo creía.

—No es mucho, pero puedes intentar enmendarlo con esto y una sincera disculpa —me tendió una de las caja diminutas y planas que llenaban la que llevaba encima, donde parte de la transparencia de la tapa dejaba ver cuatro pedazos de chocolate con forma de corazón. ¿En serio…?

—¿Esto pretende ser un consejo? —ironicé, mirándolo—. No me hace falta. Ni siquiera sé si le van estos royos.

—No todos son tan amargos como tú, Minechin —intervino Murasakibara, agarrando de los hombros al número doce y arrastrándolo de vuelta a la pastelería, como si pretendiese salvarlo de la peste—. Es evidente que a _todo el mundo_ le gusta el chocolate.


	5. Akashi: Soluciónalo

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Akashi:** _Soluciónalo._

El camino a casa nunca había sido tan largo. Y es que encontrarme con tíos que repentinamente se han convertido en gurús del amor para cocerme a consejos me está tocando un poco los huevos ya. Y eso que sólo éramos los que éramos. Si en lugar de baloncesto jugáramos al fútbol, para cuando la historia llegase al portero ya se habrían inventado que Tetsu era una mujer cornuda que había apuñalado con un lápiz a mi amante, o algo peor. No me hace falta nadie para ver cuando la he cagado, y aunque sea muy probable que siga cagándola aún más lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablar con Tetsu.

Hablar. ¿Y qué se supone que le diga? ¿Lo siento? Después de toda la que se ha montado por esto no creo que sea lo más inteligente, y menos si me aparezco en casa con las manos vacías. Dudo mucho que los chocolates de Murasakibara me hagan mojar esta noche… Y aunque sea una posibilidad pequeña, puede que Tetsu no esté especialmente enfadado por haberme olvidado de San Valentín. Puede que, como dijo Satsuki, sólo le moleste algo de mí que no me ha dicho. Tal vez ronco o deje pelos en la ducha. Tal vez no le haga ni puta gracia que use las esposas reglamentarias para castigarle cuando se corre muy rápido. O que esté cansado de que me ponga celoso de la vecina del primero. ¡No es culpa mía! Esa zorra rubia está demasiado buena y le mira más de lo debido…

Puede que trabaje demasiado. Que el tiempo que paso con él no sea suficiente. ¿Qué se supone que haga si era eso? Ponerme un tanga o regalarle un Tanuki no me va a sacar de esa. Conozco a Tetsu. Hay confianza suficiente para decirnos las cosas a la cara, así que no debería postergar más lo que sea que tenga que decirme. ¡Ya lo sé! Joder que si lo sé… Pero no quiero escucharle decir que se va sin antes haber hecho algo para impedírselo. Yo tampoco soy un crío.

A lo lejos puedo ver el edificio de siete plantas donde vivimos. A estas horas, y si no se ha entretenido limpiando a fondo la guardería o hablando con cualquier madre excesivamente preocupada, ya estará en casa. Y sigo sin tener un plan…

El teléfono me vibra entonces en los pantalones. Y antes de adelantarme y cruzar la calle, abro el mensaje que parpadea en la pantalla.

_Shintarô me ha llamado. No tengo tiempo para esto. Soluciónalo._ **—A.S.**

La voz de la razón y la soberbia siempre tan rotunda. Ni siquiera tengo que preguntarme quién es para saberlo, ya que no conozco a nadie más que sea capaz de hablar con esa insultante seguridad e incluso con las palabras más evidentes. A parte de mi mismo, tal vez…

—¿Qué _lo solucione_? —guardé el móvil—. No hace falta que me lo digas.

Cambié de dirección, y lo que iba a ser un camino recto se convirtió en un giro a la derecha y una cuesta elevada en la siguiente calle. No sé si ir a verle podrá aclararme algo, pero si hay alguien que haya podido entender a Tetsu igual que yo, ese era él. Aunque no me guste ni lo más mínimo ir a preguntarle nada.


	6. Kagami: No seas idiota

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Kagami:** _No seas idiota._

Creo que últimamente tengo un concepto de la masculinidad un poco _exagerado._ Lo que antes me parecía normal, ahora me parece una mariconada. Y lo que antes me parecía una mariconada, ahora lo era el doble. Curiosamente, y sólo en aquella ocasión, ese concepto ha tenido ciertos… sentimientos encontrados.

No sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero ver a Kagami con las mangas del uniforme atadas a la cintura y lanzando manguerazos al coche de bomberos me pareció una imagen perturbadora: el equilibrio entre lo típico que haría un tío cachas con el _porsche_ de sus sueños y lo que comúnmente verías en un videoclip de los_ village people_. Y prefiero no decir cómo es que conozco ese grupo…

—A ver si me he enterado: ¿has venido a llorarme a mí porque Kuroko no quiere acostarse contigo?

—Antes de que sigas sacando de contexto mis palabras, ¿podrías soltar la maldita manguera? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Kagami alzó una ceja, soltó un suspiro y bajó la palanca de seguridad del agua, que se cortó al instante. Después se la fue enroscando en el brazo a medida que se acercaba al camión para guardarla; por lo menos hasta que pudiera seguir.

La estación estaba casi vacía a excepción de dos tíos que jugaban a las cartas en el interior, y que me permití el lujo de ignorar mientras me resguardaba bajo la carpa exterior del estacionamiento. Hace cosa de un año me enteré, por Tetsu, que Kagami había empezado a trabajar en el mismo distrito que yo después de volver de hacer vete tú a saber qué en Estados Unidos. Fue cuando verdaderamente sentí que el tiempo parecía no haber pasado: él me picaba, yo lo picaba y Tetsu pasaba de nosotros. No sabría decir si somos exactamente amigos o estamos estancados en eso que llaman _"rivalidad sana"._ En cualquiera de los casos, ya he venido verle.

—Hey —llamó mi atención, y cogí al vuelo la lata de café caliente que acababa de lanzarme.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas que te diga? Dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para pedirme un consejo.

Abrí la lata, con un aire quizás demasiado ausente.

—No necesito más consejos por hoy —gruñí. Por suerte, sabía que Kagami no sería de esos que dan opiniones a lo tonto; más que nada porque dudo que sepa ser lo suficientemente creativo. Por mucho que me encabrone reconocerlo, Kagami ha sido uno de los amigos más cercanos a Tetsu, y si alguien lo conocía casi tanto como yo, ese era él. Otra cuestión muy diferente era el que me escamase tenerlo tan cerca de Tetsu en aquellos días. A saber de qué _platos come_ este tío…

Lo que necesitaba información fresca, cosas que sólo se les contaba a los amigos o, por lo menos, que me supiera decir cómo se comportaba Tetsu en todos esos días de San Valentín que no estaba conmigo.

—¿Sabes si recibía algo durante ese día? De las chicas…

—¿Por San Valentín? Pues no, no mucho —se dio cuenta de que estaba suavizándolo demasiado, y añadió:— Nada, en realidad. Como apenas se le veía…

—¿Y no llegó a salir con nadie en el instituto? —pregunté, haciéndoseme raro incluso a mí el imaginar a Tetsu con novia.

—Creo —Kagami alzó una ceja al mirarme, bajando la lata de café con escepticismo plantado en la cara— que estaba enamorado de alguien más desde hacía mucho.

Es gratificante cuando alguien te recuerda que eres un mamonazo sin corazón, capaz de romper las ilusiones de un novio que llevaba colado por ti desde antes de tú saberlo y ante el cual, claro, has quedado como el culo en San Valentín.

Sé que en un principio había confundido los sentimientos de Tetsu con el compañerismo y una amistad nacida del trabajo en equipo. Pero incluso en la época en la que era mejor fingir ser tan ignorante, yo ya lo consideraba como mío. En Tetsu solía ver siempre a alguien que brindaba un apoyo digno a mis habilidades, alguien con quien se podía contar; era el complemento que iba acorde conmigo. Sin embargo, sólo se trataba de acaparamiento infantil y confusiones mal resueltas. Y no me puedo jactar de estarlo haciendo mejor ahora.

Dejando a un lado el día de San Valentín, creo que le he tenido descuidado, sólo. Con la excusa del trabajo, prácticamente nos encontramos en la cama, y la conversación empieza a ser un poco imposible cuando lo único que se hace es gemir. ¿Cómo puedo llamar a eso? _¿Distanciamiento?_

—¿Te preocupa? —escuché a Kagami.

—Pues claro que me preocupa. No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer ahora que ya se ha enfadado —zarandeé la lata—. Nunca creí posible que alguien como él pudiera dar tanta importancia a cosas como esas. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerle saber lo que pienso al respecto.

—¿No lo estás _pensando_ demasiado? —cuestionó Kagami, y yo sólo pude sentirme insultado por la simple naturalidad de sus palabras—. Quiero decir; Kuroko nunca ha sido un tío que se preocupe por cosas complicadas como esa. No es alguien que busque compensaciones, y mucho menos que le hagan la pelota, y lo sabes. Así que no seas idiota y pregúntate: ¿qué es lo que puedes darle a Kuroko que nadie más puede?

Los mejores polvos de su vida; aunque obviamente no es ahí a dónde quiere ir a parar. Me reí ante la idea de que fuera Kagami quien me hubiera sacado las paranoias de la cabeza con algo casi tan básico como todo él. Creo que por detalles como estos es que nos consideramos "amigos"; aunque también quiera partirle la cara por haberme llamado_ idiota_.

—Lo pillo, lo pillo —me levanté, encestando en la papelera junto a Kagami la lata semi-vacía de café. _"Ser yo mismo"_ parecía una buena opción para ir abriendo boca, porque era de ese yo de quien Tetsu se había enamorado, para empezar. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

—A todo esto, ¿al final vendrás con nosotros a ver a los Knicks?

—Las entradas volaron antes de que pudiera pillarlas, así que no —bufé, sacando la caja de bombones que me había dado el número doce del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Enarqué una ceja y acabé girándome hacia Kagami para lanzársela—. Toma. Con eso y el uniforme, ya podrás colarte en alguna fiesta de solteras.

Kagami tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse y mandarme muy al carajo después. Y riéndome, salí del estacionamiento.

Volvería a casa en plan _kamikaze_, con dos cojones.


	7. Kuroko: ¿Y si?

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket_.

**Rating:** _Shounen-ai hasta próximo aviso._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Kuroko:** _¿Y si…?_

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

Yo mismo me sorprendo con la velocidad a la que he llegado a casa. Pero desde que salía del parque de bomberos no dejaba de repetirme que si no lo hacía ahora lo más probable es que me escociera más tarde. Kagami tenía la capacidad de encender la chispa del reto en mi aunque no hubiese reto de por medio; ya era algo automático. Así que mientras analizaba mis posibles opciones para tener una reconciliación ni muy pomposa ni muy cutre, planee la cronología de mis actos: haría las paces con Tetsu al llegar, nos besaríamos, me luciría con una impecable técnica de cama en plena mesa de la cocina y haríamos palomitas para ver una película después. Quizás haciendo un intermedio entre sexo y película para darnos un baño donde podría meterle la lengua hasta donde no da el sol…

El plan era perfecto. Pero faltaba averiguar cómo pasar del punto uno sin cagarla.

La ropa interior sexy está absolutamente descartada. Es decir, ¡venga ya! Ni de coña…; el puto Tanuki no es ni siquiera un regalo. Además, ¿dónde se compra semejante mierda? El chocolate hubiera estado bien como regalo, pero es acojonantemente pobre para una disculpa. Y se los he dado a Kagami… Y Akashi puede meterse el mensaje por donde no le quepa. Sólo me faltaba seguir mis instintos y comportarme como siempre. O intentar ser un poco más sincero, para variar.

Y allí estaba, con una expresión que juraría no es la de alguien tan arrepentido como quisiera, mientras me plantaba frente a Tetsu y levantaba el puño en su dirección a la espera de que me lo chocase, como solíamos hacer en el instituto. Él, en su eterna búsqueda de la expresividad fallida, dejó que lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo de cena chisporrotease en la sartén para mirarme, no pareciendo satisfecho ni de lejos.

Si hay algo que simbolizase esa primera amistad que tuvimos, era aquel saludo. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando, después de ganarme, le prometía a Tetsu que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Que ya no tenía sentido, puesto que los dos habíamos evolucionado (y seguiríamos evolucionando) de maneras diferentes. Hoy, quería recuperar aquellos tiempos. Decirle que daba igual lo que prometiese, porque ahora estaba con él y esa sería mi mayor prioridad.

—No quiero hacerlo —se giró de nuevo hacia la sartén y me ignoró monumentalmente.

—¿¡Ah…!?

—Es vergonzoso.

—¡Es obvio! Pero estoy intentando disculparme, así que ponte en el _"lugar del ignorado"_ —le recordé sus propias palabras. Y pareció funcionar, porque me miró…

—Yo ya he estado en el_ lugar del ignorado_, Aomine-kun.

… y me soltó la perlita. A veces creo que Tetsu tiene un léxico expresamente compuesto para dejar en vergüenza a la gente cuando más lo necesita; porque si no, no me explico aquellas hostias verbales que mete.

Dejé caer el brazo, derrotado, antes de rezongar. Ya deberíamos estar resintiendo las patas de la puñetera mesa del comedor.

—Mira, sé que es culpa mía. He sido yo el que ha olvidado por completo el Día de San Valentín, y lo siento —me masajeé la nuca, y ya me noto el cuello más tenso que las expresiones faciales de Midorima—. Pero es que nunca he tenido que reservar el día con el fin de hacer algo especial para alguien, y se me ha pasado por completo. El trabajo no es excusa; era el primero que pasaría contigo y debería haberlo atesorado, así que… lo siento. Lo compensaré, ¿te vale? Puedo pedir un adelanto en las vacaciones para irnos por ahí o…

—¿Lo compensarás? —lo oí preguntar, y me animé a levantar la vista. Había bajado el fuego y girado hacia mí—. ¿Con lo que sea?

—Con lo que sea —aseguré. Hasta la fecha, las peticiones de Tetsu (cuando se dignaba a pedir algo) no habían sido muy extravagantes, así que podría soportarlo.

—¿Y si te pido que estés abajo? ¿Lo harías?

¡Joder! ¡Prefiero cuando no pide nada!

—Eh… —¿me tiembla la ceja? ¿O es toda la cara? Y no, no me mires de ese modo, capullete, sabes que lo que estás exigiendo es imposible. ¿Ser yo el que babee las sábanas? Sólo con saber que te lo imaginas ya me parece una guarrada…—. No. Me da que no…

—¿No harías _lo que fuera_? —indagó, y por un momento me pareció que se divertía.

—Lo que fuera _que no implicase la virginidad de mi culo_.

—Aomine-kun —me llamó, y tragué saliva esperando a lo que seguía. Lo vi demasiado serio, demasiado seco y crítico, por lo que deduje que de verdad estaba encabronado hasta sus límites…—. No te dolerá. El gel lubricante está casi lleno.

¡Aquel hijo de puta se estaba luciendo con su venganza!


	8. Aomine: ¿Te diviertes?

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** T_ {Yaoi}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**Aomine:** _¿Te diviertes? _

En aquellos treinta y siete segundos de silencio, y frente a los ojos de cachorro sádico de Tetsu, me ha dado por pensar en infinidad de respuestas para dejarle claro que aquello no iba a pasar. Decirle que es imposible. Que no me gusta. Que no soy gay (no de ese modo, por lo menos). Que lo lleva claro si piensa que sucumbiré a ese chantaje emocional. O que no le quiero tanto como para dejar que me rompa el culo. Pero si me mojase diciéndole aquello último no sólo habría jodido el Día de San Valentín, sino todos los días que le seguirían. Porque, obviamente, me mandaría muy a la mierda. Además, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Le quiero. Aunque a veces desee caparle por sus variopintas ideas…

Quizás pueda hacerle una contraoferta. No sé, algo como dejarle descansar un par de semanas en la cama… No, mejor me ofrezco a preparar el desayuno todo el mes; sería más creíble.

—Era una broma —lo escucho decir, y me he dado cuenta de que ha pasado casi un minuto y medio—. Pero que te lo hayas pensado es una buena señal.

Cuando levanté la vista vi que había vuelto a encarar la cena con una sonrisilla sutil, y eso me hizo sentirme como un gilipollas. Juraría que incluso he hecho un puchero y arrastrado los pies hacia él de manera patética. Bueno, ahora por lo menos si parezco arrepentido.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y entrelacé los dedos en su estómago. Tetsu no había crecido demasiado desde el instituto, y eso hacía que su cuerpo se me acoplase perfectamente. Me encanta frotarme contra la parte baja de su espalda…

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —le susurré.

—No —me cortó en seco.

—¿Y si nos vamos de viaje? —intenté, besándole el cuello.

—¿Y si duermes en el sofá?

_Dormir en el sofá_ es una bonita manera de decir _apáñatelas con tu mano._ Y ahora que había podido acercarme lo suficiente como para intentar un convencimiento más físico, no le dejaría salir de aquella cocina sin convencerle de que ni él aguantaría más de dos días sin sexo.

Al beso en el cuello le siguió una caricia con la punta de la nariz, ascendiendo hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja. Tetsu se niega a encoger los hombros y tratar de esconder la cabeza, y su testarudez me resulta incluso adorable. Le muerdo la zona superior del lóbulo, donde sé que le gusta, y desde arriba veo que su mano no atina cuando pretende remover la comida que sigue al fuego.

—Tetsu… —le gimo al oído, mientras le tiento al apretar la pelvis contra su espalda, dejando la expectativa en el aire.

—Que no… —a él se le quiebra la voz, y esa sí que es una muy buena señal. Me relamo, sabiendo que puedo ganar aquel asalto sin la necesidad de humillarme demasiado, y le doy un mordisco en la nuca con el que salta. Aprovechándolo, cuelo las manos bajo el delantal con el que siempre cocina.

Puedo delinear su polla sobre el chándal viejo que lleva con los dedos, y también pellizcar un pezón junto al suéter mío que ha decidido ponerse. Su cuerpo se tensa y puedo sentirlo en mis propias carnes; lo cual es un aliciente más que oportuno para volver a frotarme contra él. Puedo escuchar como intenta aguantar los gemidos y como se le acelera la respiración cuando pulso entre sus piernas, y eso solo me hace querer follármelo contra la encimera… Pero se supone que me estoy _disculpando_, así que tendré que aguantar el impulso y conseguir que lo desee él solito.

—¿¡Aomine-kun…!? —se le crispó la voz. Le había bajado el pantalón y subido el suéter para besar sobre la curva de la espalda, dejando un camino de saliva hasta una de las nalgas. Se la mordí y me hizo gracia ver como apretaba el culo, intentando embestir contra el horno. Antes de que pudiera sentirse a salvo, planté los pulgares en medio y estiré todo lo que su carne cedió. Y lo que encontré sólo hizo que me mordiera el labio e hiciera saltar a mi polla en la bragueta.

Pequeña, carnosa, pálida y apetecible. Aquella hendidura por la que siempre acababa entrando parecía tan virgen como el primer día, y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de pasar la lengua por ella. Supe de inmediato que acababa de darse un baño hacía poco, porque puedo notar el olor a nuestro gel de ducha barato. Los pliegues de la piel me hacen cosquillas en la lengua, y a medida que decido metérsela empiezo a oírle gimotear. Me aprieta desde dentro, pero la carne que me recibe quema y resbala; como esa herida abierta que decides lamerte. Al frente, noto como algo ya le crece contra la palma de mi mano y moja un punto concreto del bóxer, así que muevo la mano y le doy la ilusión frustrada de que le alivio.

—¡Ao-…! _¡Mng!_ —se encoge, agarrándome la muñeca—. Para ya… -jadea, consiguiendo un apretón en la punta que le hace arquearse.

—Que te me resistas tanto sólo me pone caliente, Tetsu. Ya lo sabes —le recuerdo, apartando la mano de su erección para chupar fugazmente mi dedo medio, delinear el arco carnoso de su entrada y hundírselo hasta que perdí de vista mi propio nudillo—. Relájate. Me estoy disculpando.

Toqué la masa de carne que me esperaba dentro, latiendo y succionándome. Pulsé contra su pared, moví el dedo en círculos y finalmente lo hice vibrar, aflojándolo para lo que vendría. Eché una rápida ojeada hacia arriba y lo vi mordiéndose la manga del suéter. Ya casi está…

—Mira esto —jadeé, ayudándome de otro dedo para abrirle. Es una imagen tan morbosa que me sorprende que haya aguantado sin sacármela de los pantalones—, puedo verte por dentro…

Lo tenía ahí, a punto de caramelo. Esperándome. Y se suponía que lo que vendría a continuación era una súplica y una postura mejor con la que poder encajársela; no que Tetsu se diera la vuelta y me plantase la polla aún envuelta en tela en toda la cara. Tuve que enarcar una ceja y mirarle, comprobando que aunque parecía desesperado e igual de cachondo que yo, había algo en sus ojos que me gritaba que no sería todo tan fácil.

—¿Esto es una disculpa…? Que tramposo eres —acusó, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole a medida que intentaba recuperar el aliento—. Algo así podría haberte servido ayer, cuando esperaba poder intercambiar regalos contigo.

La hostia, olvidaba que el puñetero San Valentín tenía ese tipo de reciprocidad… No puedo creer que se hubiera molestado en conseguirme nada. Me siento oficialmente como una mierda. Y, si me hubiera dejado, me hubiera disculpado apropiadamente, pero su cadera empujándose contra mi mejilla no me facilitaba mucho el tener una conversación. ¿Quiere que se la chupe…? Porque se me da de puta pena.

Pruebo haciendo un primer movimiento, rozándole el tronco con los dientes. Parece que he pellizcado algo de piel junto al bóxer, porque se queja, aunque no se aparta. De hecho, se presiona más contra mi boca, lo que dice mucho de sus deseos en aquel momento.

—Supongo entonces que ya no me lo darás. ¿Qué era? —pregunté con curiosidad, mientras me decidía a bajarle el bóxer y dejaba que su polla saltase hacia arriba. Pasé la lengua bajo ella y al momento sentí aquel regusto salado del presemen.

—Que te lo de o no dependerá de ti, Aomine-kun —se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, plantándome la mano en la cabeza con la intención de controlar mi ritmo una vez me la meta en la boca. Lo sé, porque es lo que siempre le hago yo. Eres un pequeño capullo vengativo, Tetsu…—. Sé que a partir de hoy sabrás ganártelo, junto con mi perdón.

Aquello venía significando que no me iba a perdonar fácilmente, y que me tocaba compensarlo hasta que a él le saliera de los huevos decidir que sería suficiente. Supongo que me lo merezco; aunque espero que toda aquella mariconada de arrodillarme en medio de la cocina sólo para chupársela no sea uno de sus castigos favoritos. Porque después de comérsela y empezar a succionarla y rozarla con los dientes, veo que le gusta demasiado intentar hundírmela hasta la garganta. Le agarro los antebrazos para que deje de empujarme hacia delante, y él solo se limita a embestirme la boca con la cadera. Frunzo las cejas y le doy un mordisco, esperando que con ello se calme un poquito y recuerde que yo también necesito respirar.

—_¡Ah!_ —retrocede, apoyando las manos en la encimera. Escucho un estrépito, y alzo la mirada sólo para verle demasiado cerca de la sartén y los fuegos, así que le planto las manos en las nalgas y le empujo hacia delante.

Parece que ha captado mal el mensaje, porque ha dado un impulso tan bestia que ha conseguido ahogarme. Por suerte para él, la retahíla de gemidos que está soltando le libra de otro mordisco de advertencia y me hace seguir chupando, acariciándole la espalda y volviendo a meterle dos dedos. Noto como la punta se roza contra mi lengua y escupe su sabor en mi paladar antes de seguir empapándose en saliva. Siento como palpita, o como la sutil pelusilla de la ingle me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

—¡Aomine-kun…! —apretó los dedos contra mi pelo, y gimió con una voz tan erótica que me sofocó. Creo que la tengo tan dura que podría correrme sólo con un par de meneos con la mano…

—¡…! —abrí los ojos cuando tuvo la genial idea de correrse en mi boca, tensando el culo, doblando la espalda y aferrándose a mi ropa. Arrugué el gesto en cuanto el sabor amargo de su semen se me arremolinó en la lengua, negándome a tragármelo. Creo que nadie se ha parado de verdad a cogerle el gusto a esto, sabe fatal…

—Aquí —hizo un cuenco con la mano, y escupí los restos de aquel orgasmo en ella.

—Joder, avisa cuando vayas a correrte… —rezongué, secándome el mentón. Tetsu se limitó a doblar las rodillas y dejarse caer en mi regazo, haciéndome caer hacia atrás y aplastando a consciencia el bulto creciente en mis pantalones.

—Entonces no sería un castigo, ¿no te parece? —dijo, y me importó un carajo la disculpa: le miré mal.

—Qué, ¿te diviertes?

—Claro que no. Estoy enfadado de verdad —se acercó a besarme la mejilla. Un gesto que, siendo él, podría resultar escalofriante—. Pero me basta con saber que te sientes lo suficientemente **culpable** como para **portarte bien** de ahora en adelante.

Me tiene pillado por los huevos, y bien.


	9. Extra

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** —

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de cualquier color de este anime._

* * *

**—Extra—**

Pasar una noche con aquella bestia insaciable y levantarse de buen color eran dos conceptos que nunca parecían venir juntos; pero Kuroko no pudo jactarse más del buen aspecto que tenía aquella mañana. Pese a que la ducha de agua tibia no le había sacado aún de encima las vagas telarañas del sueño, el que una vez fue conocido como el sexo jugador fantasma se cepillaba los dientes con una tranquilidad que se aseguró de disfrutar.

En primer lugar, era un logro haber podido ponerse en pie solito, sin sentir débiles las rodillas o la cintura. En segundo, que no hubo necesidad de apretar el culo y apurar el paso hacia la ducha, donde dejaría caer los múltiples orgasmos de Aomine. Escena común de cada mañana. Y en aquel último momento, su reflejo le enseñaba sin tapujos el aspecto que tenía alguien sin mordiscos amoratándose en los hombros o chupones del tamaño de pelotas de ping-pong en el cuello. Aquel día se sentía rejuvenecido.

Controlar a Aomine había supuesto un reto. Ayer por la noche, en su desenfreno por poder desfogar sus necesidades más básicas y animales, Daiki parecía haber olvidado que _seguía castigado_, por lo que Kuroko echaba mano de su paciencia como profesor para meterle en la cabeza que las cosas, aquella vez, se harían a su modo. No hacía falta decir que la primera media hora, dejando a un lado el imposible propósito de cenar algo, la habitación hizo eco de las protestas y los bufidos de Aomine, que no pudo parar de insistir en la posibilidad de que le explotasen los huevos de tanto esperar. Y, cómo no, Kuroko le hizo esperar. Y mucho.

Tetsuya recordaba, ahora frente al espejo, la agradable sensación de su gruesa polla entrando lenta, muy lentamente, al ritmo que él mismo imponía al haber decidido estar encima, cabalgándole. Para mayor frustración de su pareja, Kuroko ponía también como condición el usar condones y gastar medio bote de lubricante; simplemente porque _le gustaba poder levantarse solito y no precisamente chorreando semen_. Una lógica pura que Aomine mandó a la mierda, pero que tuvo que tragarse en pos de _hacer las paces_ con un Tetsu al parecer muy furioso por no haber podido demostrarle su amor el día anterior.

¿Lo mejor de todo? La cara de Aomine. Ese gesto entre la frustración, el deseo y el resentimiento que se grabaría en la retina.

Con la seguridad de quien se sabe controlador del entorno, Kuroko salió del baño únicamente con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un bóxer de un cegador color naranja. Descalzo, caminó a la cocina, encendió la cafetera eléctrica y pasó la espera sacando las tostadas del armario. El teléfono móvil, que ya hubiese dejado al levantarse sobre la encimera, vibró entonces. Y con una ínfima sonrisa, leyó el simple _"ábreme"_ que rezaba el mensaje antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Que me llames a las cuatro de la mañana ya me parece tremendo. Pero que me pidas esto con tan poco tiempo no tiene nombre…

—Buenos días, Kagami-kun —saludó, tomándose la libertad de no empatizar en absoluto con su mejor amigo—. ¿Café?

—¿¡Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme!? —gruñó, rindiéndose al segundo siguiente—. Dios, da igual. Toma.

Kuroko estiró la mano y cogió el sobre gris que el bombero le tendía. Abrió la solapa y confirmó el contenido: dos entradas en primera fila para los _Knicks. _

—Las he conseguido en la reventa; aunque he tenido que tirar de manga y muchos contactos del jefe —arrugó las cejas e hizo una mueca—. Al que, por cierto, le debo una bien gorda. A ver quién es el listo que consigue entradas para el partido de mañana a estas alturas…

—Muchas gracias, Kagami-kun —satisfecho, Kuroko sonrió y se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—¡De _gracias,_ nada! —bufó Kagami, presionándole el cráneo con la mano abierta—. ¡Tú también me debes una!

El profesor soltó un quejido, e inmediatamente lo mandó callar con un dedo sobre los labios. Cuando señaló al interior, Kagami supo que no quería despertar a Aomine.

—¿Ese idiota aún está durmiendo? —se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, suspirando—. No es que me interesen demasiado vuestras movidas pero, ¿no piensas decírselo? Porque si esperas a que se dé cuenta solito…

—Creo que esta es una buena experiencia para Aomine-kun. Necesita relajarse y no ir a su propio ritmo, además de que puede empezar a compensar _muchas cosas_ a partir de ahora.

Kagami enarcó una ceja, decidiendo que ya había escuchado demasiado. Se separó de la puerta e hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

—Ahórrate más detalles; eres un demonio —chocó el puño que el profesor le ofrecía y enfiló por el pasillo exterior del bloque—. Ya nos veremos en el partido.

Tetsuya cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la que daba a la habitación que compartían. Aomine dormía boca abajo, desnudo, y con el edredón enredado en un pie.

No merecía la pena contarle que había estado demasiado ocupado celebrando una fiesta para uno de sus alumnos y sus amigos por haber salido con éxito del hospital tras una semana de baja, y que poco tiempo había tenido para acordarse del día de San Valentín. Tampoco merecía la pena desvalorar los gratificantes esfuerzos de Aomine por _redimirse_; mucho menos cuando ellos implicaban que se volviese tan dócil.

Kuroko había aprendido a ser de reflejos rápidos para aprovechar sus propias meteduras de pata a su favor y con ello se había ganado el tener bajo control, por lo menos unos cuantos días, al hombre más intenso del mundo.

—Feliz San Valentín, _Daiki._


End file.
